


Secret

by Milkyuyu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, i don't even know what this is, i don't know how to tag, idk what to tag, rabbits i tell you, they are just horny bunnies in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkyuyu/pseuds/Milkyuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urie gets a message from Sasaki and they have tons of fun in an office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing and nothing makes sense.

Urie pushes up Sasaki's white coat, bunching it up around his waist and nearly laughs at the sight of Sasaki's bare ass. He must have gotten rid of his underwear along with his pants before Urie arrived at the office.

He is way too eager.

“Hurry,” Sasaki whines, bouncing up and down slightly to show his desperation. He turns his head to glance back at Urie, panting slightly and his face flushed.

(I haven’t even touched you. Did you touch yourself?)

“I need the lube. Stay like that.” Urie lets Sasaki’s hold his coat up and makes a move to go back towards the desk but Sasaki’s reaches out and grabs a hold of his wrist.

“Don’t. I already have it.” He tugs at Urie’s hand, then puts his hand back up on the wall, waiting patiently.

Urie presses up against his back, resting his chin on his shoulders and lightly rubbing the side of his face against his hair. (You showered, smells like shampoo.) His hands are still gloved, but he doesn’t make a move to remove them. Instead, he wraps them around Sasaki’s waist, bringing them up slowly across his stomach and reaching up to ghost over his nipples, tugging at them slightly, before dragging them back down to the area between his legs.

Sasaki moans as Urie thumbs press around the base of his cock and his fingers caress his inner thighs. Over Sasaki’s shoulder, Urie peeks down and smirks at the sight of Sasaki’s shiny cock and feels himself grow hard at the sight of Sasaki’s red face and the way he has his face scrunched up and is trying to keep his moans quiet. “You’re dripping,” he whispers in his ear.

“Ah! D-don’t say that...th-that’s embarrassing...”

Urie moves one of his hands and grabs hold of Sasaki’s cock, his thumb rubbing across the slit. “It made my glove all slippery. Maybe we don’t need lube. You played by yourself enough.” He slowly begins to pump Sasaki and with his knees, he nudges Sasaki’s legs open wider.

“Ah...Urie,” he pants quietly. He turns his head to look at him with pleading eyes. ”Don’t stop,” he mumbles, then leans in to kiss him.

At that, Urie feels his face heat up and he quickly drops down to his knees, moving his hands to Sasaki’s ass.

“Urie?”

Urie places his hands on Sasaki’s ass cheeks and spreads them apart. He wipes away some of the precum on his glove into the crack and rubs around the small opening there with his thumb.

Sasaki’s voice becomes nervous. “Urie, I thought you didn’t...I mean I washed but...I didn’t mean to embarrass you!”

“It’s not that,” Urie answer’s quietly, stopping his actions and using both hands to spread the ass cheeks again. “I just want to try it.”

Sasaki begins to say something, but is cut off by the chills that go up his spine when he feels Urie’s hot breath in that specific area. As soon as he feels the tip of Urie’s tongue, he tenses up and tries to move away, but one of Urie’s hands reaches between his legs to grab hold of his cock and stroke him as well as push him closer against Urie’s face.

As Urie uses the flat of his tongue to lick around and across the hole, Sasaki feels his body relaxing, his stiff muscles loosening and suddenly he’s aware of how good it feels. They had never tried it before, since he was scared and Urie was unwilling anyway, but now that he’s feeling it, Sasaki wonders how anything actually feels so good. It’s feel so amazing that he finds it almost impossible to keep his moans quiet and as Urie begins to push the tip of his tongue inside, he begins to push back against it.

“It’s so good... Urie! Ah!...more, more, more.”  Sasaki hands begin to slide down the wall as he continues to push back against Urie’s tongue, and he arches his back when he feels a tingling sensation begin to spread from his backside to up and down his legs. When he starts to shake, Urie stops and stands up, making Sasaki whine.

“Not like that.”

Sasaki tries to get his breath back. He reaches behind him for Urie’s hand, the one with the messy glove, and grabs his index finger then positions it right where his tongue had been. “Please...I n-need something there...”

“You’re bold now.” (Too far gone to care about decency.) Urie pushes his finger in and feels Sasaki’s insides move like they’re trying to suck up his finger. He wiggles his fingers and gently rubs against the walls before pushing in another finger, which gets sucked up too.

Sasaki arches his back again. Urie doesn’t move for a few moments, and Sasaki makes his desperation apparent when he himself begins to move. “Mm, good...” He moans, but suddenly stops. “Go to the couch. I need you. Now.”

At the mention of the couch, Urie suddenly remembers his own erection and the slight pain he feels from it being cramped in his pants. He goes to the couch and hurriedly slips off his pants and briefs to begin pumping himself to relieve a bit of the pressure he feels.

Sasaki watches Urie for a moment, then crawls towards him. He says nothing as he settles in the space between Urie’s legs and begins to take his cock in, sucking gently and pressing the slit with his tongue. He pulls it out of his mouth and begins to lick at the underside of his cock, his hands rubbing the base. He presses a kiss to it before standing and straddling Urie’s lap, his knees on either side.

His face is red, reminding Urie of a blushing virgin but he knows that Sasaki isn’t a virgin. They’ve done it before, but he’s always like this. He puts his hands on Urie’s shoulders and leans in like he’s going to hug him, but whispers in his ear, “You’re penis got really hard. I really need something that thick inside. It always feels so good.I feel... excited.”

Urie swallows twice and fails to discretely clear his throat. “You ready?” he whispers, more out of fear of his voice cracking.

Sasaki only responds by positioning Urie’s cock near his entrance then slowly slides down.

Urie grips Sasaki’s hips and bucks up into him every time he’s coming down. It’s hard and fast and rough and they both exhale sharply, Sasaki not breathing as often as he drowns in pleasure and his mouth opening slightly in silent screams.

Urie feels himself getting closer to the edge and judging by Sasaki’s reactions, he is too. Quickly, he pushes Sasaki to the side and onto his back on couch and he lifts his legs, hooking them over his shoulders as he repositions himself and prepares to slam back in.

Just before Urie pushes in, Sasaki spreads his legs as wide as possible to try to get Urie to go in as deep as possible. At their new angle, Urie easily finds the perfect spot inside Sasaki,who scrambled to find something to hold on to and ends up digging his blunt nails into Urie’s investigator coat.

“Again!”he says breathlessly.

Over and over, Urie thrusts in as hard as possible hitting Sasaki’s sweet spot and it’s not long until Sasaki holds on to Urie tight,nearly screaming Urie’s name, arching his back, as Urie spills inside him in a silent orgasm.

Urie falls on top of Sasaki, worn out, and the two try to catch their breath

“I’m sleepy now,” Sasaki laughs breathlessly. “It was intense.”

“Sleep on the floor then. I need to shower.” (I ate ass...)

“No, stay with me!” Sasaki curls up next to Urie and drapes an arm and a leg over him, one of his hands reaching out to hold Urie’s.

“...Fine,” Uries responds, looking disinterested but Sasaki knows it’s just an act. Sasaki smiles, then gasps and scrunches up his nose. “What?”

“It’s coming out,” he hisses.

“Gross!” Urie yelps, making Sasaki laugh at his sudden display of emotion.

“I love you.”

“Me too...” he mumbles quietly.

Sasaki beams.

**Author's Note:**

> It was crap. !!!. and ooc. This wasn't even on my agenda??? I'm still like working on three other fics, one in my head and two on paper, one of the two being like 9 pages and the other three. This always happens where I think I'm gonna focus and instead I write something I never intended to and I ACTUALLY FINISH IT!!! what. ;A; 
> 
> I didn't know how to end it either. I gave up. And I kept thinking of bad yaois and then I kept digressing into fluff?? and it was really hard. I put it up because i don't want it on my computer haha need to keep it somewhere if I actually wrote it right?? omg Also, it's my first time writing...this...so I am so sorry.  
> (i really don't know why i wrote it. I didn't want to write it. I wanted to post it anonymously but you can't do that so I cry.  
> Can't believe I wrote it though.  
> I think there was more I wanted to say but this is getting awfully long so yeah. ;A;


End file.
